<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the way you move by twelfthofnever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260800">the way you move</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelfthofnever/pseuds/twelfthofnever'>twelfthofnever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>this love is ours [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Porn Without Plot, blowjobs and rimming and fingering and bareback and all the good stuff, fluff but make it filthy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelfthofnever/pseuds/twelfthofnever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where callum has a dirty mouth and ben is absolutely in love with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>this love is ours [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the way you move</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>forgive me father for i have sinned.</p><p>title is from stay by rihanna.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“God, I love it when you make out with my dick.” Ben grits out, gripping a fistful of Callum’s hair and pulling hard. Callum just looks up at him from beneath his lashes and hums in appreciation when Ben gives his hair a particularly sharp tug, watching Ben start to fall apart as he presses sloppy kisses to the soft head of his dick. </p><p>Before they got together, they’d only exchanged hurried blowjobs in the dead of night. They had been messy and awkward and they’d both been sufficiently drunk enough to make it completely terrible if not for the fact that they’d been dancing around each other for so long that when Callum had finally pressed his lips to his that night in the park, Ben felt like he’d just won the fucking lottery.</p><p>The thing is, it probably wouldn’t have been good enough to have Ben coming back for more if he hadn’t already been arse over tit for Callum by that point. </p><p>Sex is always better when there's feelings involved. It's what made their first time so intense, even though it was just a drunken fumble between two people who spent a long time afterwards pretending that it meant nothing. </p><p>Now though, six months down the line, they’re boyfriends. They’re in love, even if sometimes admitting it feels kind of impossible to Ben, like trying to breathe underwater. </p><p>They both know it though. Ben hasn't felt this way about anybody his whole life, and he knows that it's written all over his face when he looks at Callum.</p><p>Callum, who wears his heart on his sleeve. Callum, who already knows Ben better than he knows himself. Callum, who looks at Ben like he hung the moon and stars in the sky. </p><p>Callum, who sucks dick like he was born to do it. Maybe he was. Ben thinks he was.</p><p>He's going to town now, taking Ben deep and holding him there until his throat contracts and he gags, and the hot, wet squeeze of it feels so fucking sublime that if Ben had the ability to form a coherent thought, he’d wonder what the hell he did so right in a past life to deserve this. </p><p>Instead, he’s panting and whimpering and squirming on the bed. Ben isn’t a religious man, but Callum’s name falls from his lips like a prayer. </p><p>He tugs at Callum’s hair again with one hand and snakes the other down to his neck and squeezes, so that he can feel where his dick is pressing into Callum’s throat. God, this is the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him. </p><p>“Feels so good, Cal.” Ben almost chokes on a moan as Callum takes him deep and holds him there, throat clenching hot and wet around him. The hum of acknowledgement from Callum vibrates along Ben’s dick and it’s like a zip of electricity shoots straight up his spine and his brain short circuits.</p><p>“Tastes good, too.” Callum rasps breathlessly, and he’s only pulled off to tell Ben this apparently, because then he goes straight back to sucking Ben’s soul out through his dick, and it really is bordering on a religious experience now. </p><p>All Ben can do about it is whine and mewl desperately, cling to the meat of Callum’s bare shoulder with one hand and his hair with the other, and slowly fall apart. </p><p>Callum takes his time, sucks Ben slow and long and deep. He runs warm hands wherever he can reach, smoothes his fingers along Ben’s ribs and down to the soft, sensitive skin on the insides of his thighs. </p><p>The combination of the wet heat of Callum’s mouth and the feather light tickle of his fingertips along Ben’s skin is driving him slowly mad. Each and every nerve ending feels like it’s on fire, and with each gentle stroke of Callum’s hands, it’s like he’s lighting fireworks underneath Ben’s skin. </p><p>It’s starting to overwhelm him. He can feel his orgasm pooling low in his belly, in the way his balls tighten, and his skin suddenly feels too hot. Callum’s mouth is bringing him to a slow boil. He can’t stop the way his hips jerk up into Callum’s mouth, and he lets out a soft <i>fuck</i> when he chokes on him and his throat clenches. </p><p>He’s almost there, can feel it bubbling over, when Callum slips Ben from his mouth and presses a soft, sucking kiss to his hip. He’s got one hand around the base of Ben’s dick, squeezing tight to delay his orgasm, and he just watches Ben with a softly amused expression on his face. </p><p>“Why’d you stop?” Ben pouts, sounding a lot more put together than he feels. He strokes his thumb across Callum’s plump bottom lip.</p><p>He always looks good, but Ben thinks Callum looks downright beautiful like this. He’s disheveled, hair a mess where Ben’s been playing with it. His lips are red and spit slick, eyes big and bright and playful. </p><p>There’s an intensity to Callum, like this, that only Ben gets to see, and it drives him crazy. It’s heady, being the sole focus of his attention like this. Ben feels drunk on it.</p><p>"Want you to come while I'm inside you," Callum offers by way of explanation, and he's still looking up at Ben from beneath ridiculously long lashes, ducking his head to touch his lips to the meat of Ben's thigh. "Wanna feel it."</p><p>Ben answers with a groan, and throws a dramatic arm over his face to cover his eyes because fuck this guy. He's too hot to watch. </p><p>It takes a lot to make Ben Mitchell blush, and he's not exactly a novice in the bedroom department, but Callum can be so filthy sometimes that it takes Ben completely by surprise and he has to hide his face so that Callum can't see the heat that rises in his cheeks. </p><p>Nobody would ever believe that the Callum they know, all sweetness and light, is the same Callum who is currently maneuvering himself further down the bed, hooking his palms under Ben's thighs to push them up against his chest and ducking his head to lick a bold, hot stripe over Ben's hole, and letting out a guttural, satisfied moan, like it's the best thing he's ever tasted.</p><p>He opens Ben up like this. He's thorough, focused, as he is with all things he enjoys doing. He's licking and sucking at Ben's hole, dipping fingers and tongue. He's attentive to every noise Ben makes, and deliberately tries to draw these long, desperate whines from him, until Ben is loose and wet and aching for Callum to give him something more, dangerously close to begging for it. </p><p>He feels like he could almost cry when Callum drops one final kiss to the sensitive space behind his balls and eases his fingers away. He hates the empty feeling, the chest aching craving of needing Callum inside him. </p><p>He doesn't have to wait long, though. The heat of Callum's long body settles along his own, pressing Ben into the mattress in the most satisfying way. He's blissed out already and they've barely even started yet. </p><p>His brain is fuzzy and his limbs are heavy and tingling with anticipation. He's soft and pliant and ready for Callum to take him. Own him. Make him feel who he belongs to.</p><p>His eyelids feel heavy when he opens them, and there is Callum, watching him with a gentle expression on his face, smoothing a hand over Ben's damp hairline.</p><p>"Hey." Callum smiles warmly. There's a fondness in his eyes that feels like home. He plants soft kisses to the dusting of freckles on Ben's cheek, sweeps a possessive hand up and down his side, and slowly grinds his hips down. </p><p>When his dick slides along Ben's, he lets out a low groan, and Ben feels like crawling out of his skin. </p><p>"Cal, you gotta–," he urges, and almost weeps with relief when Callum shifts to fish the lube from the bedside table. Ben just lies there, limbs too heavy to do anything but watch as Callum slicks himself up with slow strokes. </p><p>The anticipation of it is nothing compared to the way he feels it right down to his fucking toes when Callum rubs himself against Ben's hole and pushes slowly in. The stretch of him as he slides home knocks the air from Ben's lungs. </p><p>Once he's in deep, Callum leans down to capture Ben's lips in a kiss, and rocks his hips in shallow movements, not even pulling out but somehow pressing deeper and deeper each time, teasing against that perfect little bundle of nerves until Ben is seeing stars. </p><p>The orgasm that had subsided slightly is back in full force now, the pressure of it building intense and lightning quick as Callum leisurely milks at his prostate. </p><p>It's all becoming too much, and Callum picks up on it, hums comfortingly when Ben whines and shudders and writhes with need. Callum dips his head into the crook of Ben's neck and bites at the skin there, sucking a bruise that will linger for days. </p><p>The feel of tongue and teeth on the sensitive skin of his neck is what finally tips him over the edge, and he feels his dick pulse and his hole clenches around Callum as he comes so hard his vision whites and blurs. </p><p>As he slowly comes back to himself, he can feel the heavy length of Callum tugging at his overly sensitive hole, and the drag of it is fucking delicious, even if every little movement makes Ben twitch. </p><p>Callum keeps fucking into him nice and slow, and the air around them has changed. Everything is slowed down, the atmosphere heavy and thick like molasses as they breathe each other in. </p><p>Ben's bones feel like jelly, but somehow he manages to wrap his legs around Callum's waist as he secures his arms around the broad expanse of his shoulders. </p><p>He strokes his hands along the smooth skin of Callum's back, feels the muscles there tighten and tremble with exertion as he fucks into Ben in a gentle, unhurried rhythm.</p><p>The warm, comforting weight of Callum all around him, and the tender kisses he peppers against Ben's lips makes the moment feel maddeningly, overwhelmingly soft. It feels like home. It feels like love. </p><p>"I love you." Ben confesses into the space between them, voice quiet but sure. He doesn't say it much, definitely not as often as he should, but on the rare occasions when the words do bubble up from deep inside his heart and make his chest tight like he can't breathe properly until he says them out loud, he means them with every fibre of his soul.</p><p>"Say it again." Callum demands, breathing hot into the crease of Ben's neck, and he punctuates it with a quick, sharp thrust of his hips. </p><p>Ben tugs at the hair at the nape of Callum's neck, damp with sweat. Callum lifts up to look at Ben and his eyes shine dark as he rocks into Ben, pace quickening and deepening. Ben feels pinned, both under the weight of his gaze and the solid warmth on top of him, around him, in him. </p><p>"I love you, Cal." </p><p>It's barely a whisper, but the words seem to echo around the room and lie heavy in between them. </p><p>"Fuck." Callum bites out, and suddenly he's clamped around Ben, fucking into him desperately, clambering on his knees up the bed to try and bury himself as deep inside Ben as he can.</p><p>He's panting now, grunting and tugging and Ben's hair, hips heavy where they smack against the backs of Ben's thighs. </p><p>It's all Ben can do to hold on tight, fingernails marking crescent moons into the smooth skin of Callum's back as he hammers into Ben when his orgasm finally takes him.</p><p>"Oh, fuck!" Callum comes inside him with a shout, his hips shuddering as he rides it out, pushing his lips against Ben's in a messy, open mouthed kiss. Their lips press and their tongues glide and for a long moment all they do is lie in a tangled sweaty heap and just taste each other. Feel each other in all the right places. </p><p>When Ben shifts his hips up a little, Callum hisses at the sensation on his over sensitive cock. He pulls out slowly, kissing at Ben's lips, his cheeks, his throat to distract him. </p><p>He sucks wet bruises into the pale skin of Ben's chest, and licks at the sticky remnants of Ben's orgasm. Ben watches, and his dick twitches in a valiant effort to get back with the programme, because he's never seen anything so hot in all his life. </p><p>He feels empty, part of him still wants to drag Callum back to him, back inside him, where he belongs.</p><p>He shivers when Callum lifts off him, and somehow manages to stumble into the bathroom on shaky legs to grab a washcloth. As he wipes them both down, Callum has a goofy smile on his face. It's contagious, and before Ben knows it, he's grinning back. </p><p>God, he's so in love. </p><p>"Turn over, baby." Callum instructs, voice gentle. "Let me clean you up."</p><p>Once Ben's comfortable, settled on his stomach with his head propped on a pillow, Callum pushes at Ben's thigh, spreading his legs so that he can get at Ben's hole. </p><p>It's a little sore, and Ben hisses when the cool air of the room hits it. Callum brushes his thumb over it and dips it in a little, chuckling softly when Ben moans. </p><p>"So pretty here, y'know," Callum tells him. He's closer now. Ben can feel the heat of his breath against his hole. </p><p>"Soft." Ben teases. </p><p>"All pink and soft and perfect for me." He kisses the backs of Ben's thighs, the meat of his arse, and smoothes his big, strong hands wherever his lips aren't touching. </p><p>"I think you might be an arse man." Ben jokes, partly because he doesn't know how to deal with being loved this intimately, and partly because he's fucking right, thank you very much. </p><p>Callum hums inquisitively between kisses, so Ben clarifies. </p><p>"You got a thing for arses, babe." </p><p>"Just your arse." Callum corrects him. </p><p>Ben's about to tease him for being such a sap, but the words catch in his throat when Callum sucks a hot kiss right over his hole. </p><p>"Holy shit." Ben splutters, but Callum simply hums dreamily and laps his tongue hot across Ben's skin, softly sucking the remnants of his own orgasm from Ben's hole. </p><p>He leans up, nudges at Ben with his elbow, gets him to roll over a little so he can reach down for a slow, open mouthed kiss. Ben moans at the taste of both of them mingled together on Callum's tongue. </p><p>"Taste good, don't we?" Callum winks when he pulls back. He moves to slot himself behind Ben, pulling him close with an arm around Ben's chest, and dragging the duvet over them. Ben is glad Callum can't see his face as they snuggle down together, because his cheeks are burning. God, his boyfriend has a dirty mouth. </p><p>"We should shower." Ben points out half-heartedly. He knows neither of them are gonna be moving for a long time. </p><p>This is almost his favourite part. Afterwards. When they're both sleepy and lethargic and soft together. When Callum holds him close, keeps him safe and warm. When they melt into each other, feeling a closeness, an intimacy, that neither of them ever dreamed they'd feel.</p><p>"Sleep first." Callum compromises, and Ben feels it in little puffs against the back of his neck. </p><p>As they lie together, arms holding and fingertips stroking, hearts beating as one, they drift slowly into slumber. </p><p>The last thing Ben hears before sleep takes him is a gentle whisper. "I love you, too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments welcome :) x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>